


The real story of how Nick and Jeff got togther

by Minnypenny65, orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Annoyance, Dating, Fighting, Fury, Kissing, M/M, Madness, Romance, Threats, Yelling, cursing, how Nick and Jeff got together, hurtful words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnypenny65/pseuds/Minnypenny65, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Duvel and Jeff Sterling are freshmen in high school, and they have the same dorm room with each other. Nick was a total neat freak, while Jeff on the other hand, was a train wreck. Jeff whispers something in Trents ear, then Nick finds out about on Monday. What will happen when Nick confronts Jeff about this whole situation? Find out! (Sorry! I suck at summaries!)</p><p>**Sorry! This is my first book, so yeah. I'll be making series of books if you guys like this book. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Beggining

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever! Please tell me what you think at the end if each chapter! I would enjoy feed back, suscribe, kudus, and all that jazz.
> 
> See end for more Notes

Nickolas Duvel. The shy, neat freak, ineccent guy. His parents Clair and Trever were always at work. They were very rich, but Nick hated it. He would never admit to it, though. His parents made him date a chick named Jazmin Heartzman. He didn't lve her, even thou she helped him through everything. One thing no-one really understood that he was gay, even though Duvel's were suppost to be strait, and aginst homosexuality. He wasn't though. Jazmin was at his dorm, getting ready to say goodbye.  
"Nick, I'm going to miss you so much," she said like she was going to 'cry' (she really was weird at times. She sucks fucking balls at acting). Bull shit.  
"Me too, Pooh Bear," he said a little to sarcastilcly.  
"Nick, I don't want you to hide in the closet, and I don't want to hide in the closet. On the count of th-"  
"Jaz, I'm breaking up with you again because I don't feel ready to date, and I'm gay-"  
"WHAT!? Why didn't you- what are you-"  
Slam. Ha, in your face. Nick knew it was rude, but he didn't give a-  
Click. What the hell? How'd she pic the lock so fast?  
"I'm sorry, I don't know a Nick Duvel. I'm sorry, chow and have a pleasent day madem. Ug, people and there fu- ROOMY! You're here! What, go out in the hall! Give me a week and I'll-"  
"Nick Duvel. And you are?"  
"Oh! Jeff Sterling. I'm so sorry about the mess! My sister, Abbey, set every thing on the floor ,and my mom, Emily, she just set all the boxes crashed down and, ugg! I'm sooooooo sorry! I got a glimps of your profile over view, and I saw on there that you H-A-T-E messes! I-"  
"N-no, i-its okay. Er- I-I mean I'm f-fine with it f-for now."  
A quick wave of relief covered the boys-er, I ment Jeff- face.  
"You play Xbox? Perferably 360," Jeff asked. He nodded and said, "Um, a l-little."  
"Okay, cool, cause I brought it with me, and you need to stop studdering, and saying 'er' or 'um'. We'll work on it," the blonde said with a smile glued on his face.  
"O-okay."


	2. December Suprizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick found out more about Jeff, and Christmas is around the corner.

Four months into Freshmen year....  
Jeff had worked with Nick on the stuttering, er's, and um's to Nick speaking normally.  
**Flash back**  
"Okay. So, let's work on your stuttering first, okay?" asked Jeff.  
"Er, I mean, s-sure, Jeff," Nick replied with a blush.  
"There you go again," Jeff said, rolling his eyes playfully.  
"Er, sorry Jeff," Nick said quitely.  
"Okay. Say..." Jeff paused, "Say that I'm cute, funny, and act like a five year old. " Nicks eyes widened, and Jeff just nodded.  
"Um, okay. Jeff is..... Cute, funny, and.... Acts like a five year old," Nick said the last part softly.  
"I'm glad you feel that way, Nick!" Jeff exclaimed happily, like a five year old. Weird. Jeff saw his face and explained that he does in fat act like a five year old, even though he at times could act serious. Nick chuckled, and he finally spoke in a normal tone, "Are you strait, or are you..." He trailed off with his words, and Jeff just nodded. "Yes, I'm gay I'm very proud to say so! How about you?" He gulped before answering. "The Duvel tradition and still is, is that we're all suppose to be against homosexuality, but I'm also proud to say, yes, I'm gay."  
"Oh my god!"  
"What?"  
"You didn't stutter! Well, and your gay, but still! What caused you to stutter with all er's and um's?"  
"Parents."  
"Oh, I think I totally get it," Jeff said with complete honestly. Nick smiled, then they played the Xbox 360 the rest of that Saturday.  
**End flashback**  
Nick sighed while sitting in his room, doing homework when Jeff entered the room. "They roomie!"  
"Jeff, You know my name," Nick groaned in frustration.  
"I know! What's up? Oh! Do you like someone? Who!"  
"What? No! My stupid Spanish teacher gave me homework I absolutely hate, and don't understand."

"Uh-huh. Sure. We didn't have homework for Spanish, remember you liar! Spill, and if it's me, I totally understand. Because I'm cute," Jeff said, wiggling is eyes suggestively. Nick laughed then blushed.  
"Do you know the one guy, Trent? Well...."  
"You love him! You love him!" Jeff announced like he figured out what he was going to say.  
"One, grr! And two, no. Trent said I could only tell you, but knowing you well enough, you can't keep a secret. Like, I told you about Blain and Kurt? You told the whole Dalton Academy! Blaine said never to tell you another one of his secrets to you again," Nick replied blankly. Jeff blushed slightly.  
"N-no. That wasn't me. That was.... That was Thad. Yeah, it was Thad who told everyone. I promise I won't tell anyone! Please tell me, I'm burning to know!"  
"Alright. Before I need to do something," Nick said with a smirk.  
A few minutes later....  
"There! Now you can't speak. It's a Friday anyway, so I'll keep you in the chair until Saturday, twelve o'clock pm, so you can't tell any-" POUND POUND POUND!!!! "Who is is," Nick asked a little to annoyed.  
"Nick, let me in, now," yelled Trent, obviously a little furious and scared. "Don't tell him, Nick! You know what happened last time with Blaine and Kurt!" Nick chuckled at this, making Jeff blush a scarlet color, shaking his head hard and non-stop.  
"You know your always welcome in, just not at one in the morning to watch SpongeBob!" Trent ran in the room, glancing around it, then chuckling seeing Jeff tied to the chair.  
"I see. You were going to tell him, then leave him there until Saturday, noon, right?"  
"Your a mind reader," exclaimed Nick.  
"Nah, just, I kinda have a hobby of-"  
"Of stalking people, getting to know them a little to much?" Trent blushed then nodded.

"Kind of. I just, I kinda, er. I really want to be your best friend, so I learned as much as I could about you." Jeff widened his eyes, but Nick nor Trent noticed. Jeff shook his head wildly. He made a noise like he was trying to say 'nonononononono!!!!!', but Nick just laughed, then untied him. He then spoke.  
"No. Nick is my best friend. You can't take my best-"  
"Jeff, be polite to out guest! I can haBe two best friends, am I correct," Nick asked Jeff quite annoyed.  
"Sure but-"  
"But Trent is nice enough to let me tell you his secret. We can all be friends, alright?" Jeff glared at Trent, then looked back at Nick, then nodded.  
"I'm gonna go get some Mountain Dew, do you want something, Nick and Trent," said Jeff, being a little sarcastic at the end.  
"Same."  
"Dr. Pepper please," Trent aked.  
"Watch your back, Trent, your gonna have something comin' to ya," Jeff whispered in his ear. Trent opened his mouth to say something, but Jeff was out of the room just like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! Why did Nick get so upset? Find out!


	3. Nick Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick finds out by rumor what Jeff told to Trent.

Nick was fuming mad. He stormed in his and Jeff's room.  
"What the fuck Jeff?"  
**Flashback**  
Nick smiled at Trent, then his smile dropped Alitalia.  
"What's wrong, Trent?"  
"N-nothing. I have to go. I'm sorry, Nick," he replied fastly while shuddering. "I'll see you in class on Monday, Nick." Weird, thought Nick. He went to sit down on his bed, thinking of why he was out of the room in a hurry. Nick pondered for a little bit, then he thought he had a solution.  
"I bet Jeff was flirting with him," Nick said out loud before laying on his bed.  
"NICKKKKKKKK!!!!!! They ran out of Mountain Dew, so I grabbed us some Dr.- Hey, where's Trent," asked Jeff.  
"Well, he said he had to go, where you flirting with him?"  
"What? Hell no, I mean, no of course not. Why," Jeff said a little to innocently.  
"I don't know. You're acting a little, how do I put it, weird?"  
"Don't worry! I bet he remember he had a, um, science project. I remember, because he told me.  
"Okay," said Nick whole grabbing his Dr. Pepper. "The only reason I wanted Mountsin Dew was for the caffeine."  
"Me too Nicky!" After tht, they went to work.  
Monday Afternoon.......  
"I heard that Jeff told Trent to watch his back, cause he didn't know what was coming his way!" Nick was looking around the lunch room, specifically the Warbler table.  
"What are you guys talking about," Nick asked with complete confusion.  
"Um," David started. "Rumor has it that, um, Jeff told Trent to watch is back because, um-"  
"He didn't know what was coming his way, and that's why he ran out of the room. Geez, could you get any cheesier, David," asked Thad.  
"What?!?! All I remember was Jeff whispering in his ear and- Oh! Jeff is dead." Nick got up, dumped his tray, and stormed off to his dorm. He left his dear Warbler friends in utter confusion and shock.

**End flashback**  
"What's up Ni-"  
"Stop Jeff! You threatened Trent? And left him with utter shock?! Shouldn't you be ashamed of yourself! Jeff..." Nick trailed off, rubbing the edge of his nose, throwing to keep as calm as he could.  
"Look, Nick, I'm so sor-"  
"Say your sorry to Trent, not me. Go tell him your sorry now."  
"What? Are you crazy? No."  
"Yes, Jeff. Now!" Jeff and Nick had a huge fight, getting in each others faces, inches apart.  
"Nick, I'm leaving for Trents place for the week." Then he left the room


	4. Rumor Has It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warblers found out about Nick and Jeff, while Christmas was still a week away.

They fought on the smallest things.

"You messed up on your dance move."  
"Duvel, like you could do better! You suck at dancing to begin with, and I kept incouraging you, and all that incouraging, it was all fake," said Jeff with a dark laugh at the end. Nick did the move that Jeff 'messed up on', and then laughed in Jeff's face, then left the room.  
"How long has this been up," Sebastian asked, standing watching Jeff and Nick fight over the best food; Mac'N'Cheese or cheese pizza, with ranch on it.  
Yuck! Who in the world puts ranch on pizza, thought Sebastian.  
"Obviously Jeff, Sebastian," replied David.  
"Wha-"  
"You thought out loud."  
"Oh," he replied, flushed. "I do have to say, though, Macaroni and Cheese is way better than, that," Sebastian said, making hand gustures toward the pizza with ranch.

"We have to get a hold on this situation. This has been up for a week and a half, and they don't call each other by there last names, we have to put them in a room together, and say 'fight and kill your selfs, or kiss and make up' before they come out," commented Trent. "They have been fighting over me and that's not okay with me." All the other Warblers nodded in agreement, then Wes added, "Today after Warblers practice?" They all nodded in agreement again, then finished eating, watching Jeff and Nick argue.

Later that day....  
"Oh, by the way, your singing sucks," said Jeff.  
"Your singing and dancing sucks," retorted Nick.  
"FYI, Nicholas, I am one of the best dancers and singers, you on the other hand," Jeff said, then looking him up and down with a dirty look on his face, " suck balls. You fucking suck balls, Nick. There luck that they have someone like me! Nick you-"  
"Enough you two! I'm sick of seeing my two, best friends, fight, and we, the Warblers are putting an end to it! Jeff, you've insulted Nick too much this week, and Nick, you've really had retorts to Jeff left to right, even if he didn't insult you. And-"  
"What's the point, Smythe," asked Jeff a little irritated.  
"Follow as Warblers, Thad in front of them, Trent in back of them, to make sure they don't flake out," said Sebastian as he had his default smirk on his face. They looked at each other, then shrugged and left the room with the rest of the Warblers. What they didn't know was, they were getting locked in a room together.


	5. Jeff and Nick in the Janitors Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Nick are in the janitors room together.

"Fight and kill each other, or kiss and make up!" Sebastian said sternly.

"What, your saying I have to stay with this maniac in this janitors closet until be make up," Jeff asked angrily.  
"That's what we're all saying!" exclaimed all the Warblers except Sebastian, who had his default smirk on.  
"Have fun boys," Sebastian called after them. They stared bickering, a lot. It has been three days in the janitors closet, and still bickering.

"You smell as if a five year old!"  
"Your breath has a gross smell to it!"  
"Your not even Sioercalafragilistexpialidosus!"  
"Don't use big words with me," exlamed Jeff, using a sour face. "You know your a-" Nick kissed him. Mid sentence, Nick kissed Jeff. Jeff was shocked at first, but he kissed back.  
"You guys can let us out now," said Nick looking at Jeff gently. All the Warblers unlocked and stumbled to them.  
"You kissed and made up? In- THREE DAYS?!? You guys spent three days yelling back and forth to each other? For three day? Really?" They just smiled and kissed, Jeff making it deeper.  
"Awwwwwwwwww!" exclaimed all the Warblers.  
"Jeff? Nick? You- aww! Your kissing! Boyfriends yet," Sebastian smirked. They look at each other and Nick blushed.  
"I'm proud to say, yes, we are officially dating!" Jeff said with a cheeky smile. There where cat cals and wolf whistles, along with 'Finally Niff happens!' going around.  
"Wait, what?"  
"We have been shipping you guys since day one! You didn't know," asked Trent. They both looked at each other, then Nick shook his head.  
"Yeah, Thad and I set it up for you guys to fight! Lol, I can't believe you didn't know," said Thad.

That was the most happiest Christmas gift to the Warblers relief, and the best gift that Jeff and Nick had.  
So then, rumor had it that Jeff and Nick got married, had one girl and two boys, and they never really fought again. Sure, they had arguments, then one would agree to the other, because they remembered what happened in freshman year.

They offically baca me boyfriends on Christmas. They're kids were born on Christmas. At least that was what rumor said.

 

And that's how Nick and Jeff came together! The end!

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun dun! What happens next I wonder...... ;)  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
